Our component Outreach acfivities will be coordinated by a group of three individuals, two Boston-based and one Berkeley-based. Dr. Heiko Enderiing, Instructor of Medicine at CCSB, Tufts Univ. School of Medicine, will be the Lead on the Outreach. Dr. Enderiing is a highly accomplished modeler, with expertise in computafional modeling of eariy tumor development He is a recent recipient of the presfigious AACR Centennial Postdoctoral Fellow in Cancer Research. Dr. Enderiing has experience and particular interest in educafion and the melding of mathemafical and biological sciences. Clare Lament, also of CCSB at Tufts will Co-Lead the ICBP Outreach effort. She is the PI for the Outreach program on Dr. HIatky's NSCOR and has successfully orchestrated the many Outreach activities of that NASA-funded team over the last 3yrs, including working with an established film director to produce a feature video on the multi-disciplinary approach to quantify carcinogenesis risk for space travel. Rainer Sachs, Professor of Mathemafics and Professor Emeritus of Physics at UCB, the Research PI on the Berkeley arm of this ICBP proposal, will also take a very active role in the Education and Training activities and oversee the Berkeley-based activities. All three individuals participated successfully in the already established, ongoing Outreach acfivifies of the Center of Cancer Systems Biology Program (section N3 component 3 above). These three have worked closely together for a number of years through NSCOR and other acfivifies.